


This is a Little Awkward

by criesinenochian



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Double Dating, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren in Love, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Needy Kylo Ren, Oblivious Finn (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesinenochian/pseuds/criesinenochian
Summary: [ Modern!Au ]-Rey convinces Kylo Ren to set up a double date with her friends, Finn and Rose, so they can get out more. Long story short, Kylo gets possessive and doesn't know how to act in public.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	This is a Little Awkward

"It'll be fun! We haven't left the house in days, Kylo." Rey starts. She's sat comfortably on the couch facing her stubborn boyfriend, Kylo Ren. He's shaking his head, completely blowing off her attempt at trying to make plans for the both of them, which they both need. Like she said, they haven't left their apartment in actual days. 

"No. Rose hates me, and Finn is still in love with you." Kylo shouts. Rey laughs at this. She knows how defensive he gets over her considering she's one of the few people who have actually taken time to get to know him. 

"C'mon, I will make it fun for you. We can only get drinks and skip dinner if you want. I don't care, I just want my friends to meet you. Kylo, we've been dating for three years and every time I bring up you meeting my friends, you shut down." She pleas. Rey doesn't really care about him meeting her friends, she just wants him to do something she likes as opposed to having another night in. 

Kylo sets his hands on his hips and looks around the living room, chewing on his lip as if he were actually contemplating if he would do it or not. 

"If we get drinks, we can't go to that outdoor place, whatever it's called... Jack's?" He asks, furrowing his brows and genuinely asking her what it is so she knows where not to go. Rey feels a smile tug at her lips. He hates going out in public, but he loves her. 

"Jakku. Okay, we'll go somewhere else." She is beaming a radiant smile at him. Kylo looks at her, his eyes softening, and his arms relaxing from his hips. He points at her harshly, beginning to talk. 

"Don't try to get me to open up to them! I am only going so you can keep that smile on your face. I'm not drinking either." He stated as if what he was saying we're rules. Rey nods at each of his words, mostly just excited he's actually coming with her. Kylo shrugs and strides towards the couch, sitting down next to her, facing her. She adjusts to look him in the eyes. 

"Do I have to dress up for this?" He asks, disgust coating his voice. She giggled and dips her head, shaking it as a response meaning no. He smiles when she isn't looking and watches her laugh. Kylo Ren isn't afraid to say he's madly in love with this girl; he loves everything about her, except her stubbornness. He's only going on this stupid double date so he can be seen beside the beautiful enigma that is Rey. 

"We'll go for a couple hours, and then we can come back here and watch your favorite movie. Sound good?" Rey suggests, still out of breath and smiling. He nods. 

Kylo lunges at her, happily pushing her back into the couch and leaning all his weight on her, pinning her down. She giggled and loops her arms onto his neck and back loosely. He lowers himself down and kisses her deeply, earning a soft moan from Rey. He then pulls back, smiling down at her, knowingly teasing her. Rey bites at her bottom lip and pouts, waiting for him to do something other then tempt her. Kylo sits back up, watching her get all flustered for no reason. 

"When do we leave?" He asks. 

"They said to meet them there around seven, so we have some time to... You know, get ready." She suggests, tilting her head to the side, lifting her eyebrow in a taunting manner. Kylo smirks and glides back down into her arms, pressing his lips onto hers. 

After a few hours pass, Rey wakes from an exhausting slumber, her thighs sore from... Anyways, she looks around and only sees his jet black hair and smooth back laid heavily on top of her. She bends her leg and moves her hands both up and down, scratching lightly at his back. Kylo hums in his sleep, not stirring one bit. Rey huffs out a sigh and furrows her brows. She needs to get up and start getting ready for the double date, but Kylo won't move at all. 

"Kylo." Rey says, hoping he'll know exactly what she's thinking and roll off of her onto the floor. (Their couch is somewhat narrow.) 

"Hm?" His voice is low and rumbles out in another him. She stops scratching his back and lets her hands rest on his hips. 

"We have to get up. I think it's nearly six." Rey states, looking around for her phone. Kylo groans and uses his one arm to lift himself up, the other is numb. She helps him stand up, rising to her feet as well. She stretches her arms out and moans into the nice pull of muscles. 

She stands in only a T shirt and her underwear while he has only his boxers on. They both look around, eyes hanging half open with remaining sleepiness, and scan the room. They both head for their bedroom and silently get ready, Rey putting together both of their outfits while Kylo Ren fixes his hair. Sooner rather than later, they are looking casual and proper thanks to Rey. 

"Finn just texted and said they're on their way to the bar. Do we have everything?" She asks, patting her jeans pockets and looking around. Kylo nods and smoothes down his black shirt. 

All he ever wears is black, so it's no surprise she dressed him in a black shirt and some dark blue jeans. Rey, on the other hand, is wearing a white sweater with black jeans, her hair tied prettily in a half up ponytail. Kylo looks her up and down and grins, tugging at her hand and pulling her against him for a kiss. She giggled and sets her hand on his jaw, happily kissing him before heading out the door. 

When they arrive at the bar, Kylo suspiciously scans the room, checking the ambiance and audience. This bar is crowded with college students, a few kids even look as if they were easily around 14 or so. His eyes stop when he sees Finn sitting with Rose in a booth. They lock in each other's gaze and Kylo narrows his eyes, trying to show Finn that he could easily snap his neck if he tried anything. It works. 

"Oh, there they are. Come." Rey points out to the booth. Kylo takes her hand as she leads the two of them through the packed crowd of young people. Lots of blonde women stare suggestively at Kylo, licking their plump lips and dropping their dress straps to show off their boob jobs. Rey only noticed out of the corner of her eye and holds onto his hand tighter, pulling him closer to her body. He loves how possessive she gets over him like this. 

"Finn! Hey." She shouts, happily wandering over to the booth, smiling wide and letting go of Kylo Ren's hand to hug Finn. She pats his back after a few seconds and they break apart, Rey going over to Rose and hugging her, too. Kylo is standing tall and intimidating, never breaking eye contact with Finn. 

"Hey, man. You must be Kylo Ren. I'm-" 

"Finn. I know." Kylo finishes his sentence, gripping into his hand a little too tight while shaking hands. Finn swallows and smoothes his hands on his worn in jeans. Rey and Rose are seating themselves on opposite sides of the booth already, scooting far enough in so the men can sit on the outside. Finn smiles hesitantly and seats himself down first, Kylo following last. 

"So, Kylo, Rey tells me you were in the military?" Rose starts the conversation, trying to sound interested and inviting. She seems sweet, maybe she doesn't hate him. 

Kylo gulps and nods, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Rey watches him. 

"Yeah, when I was 20. Served three tours." He stated, clearing his throat some. Kylo hates talking about his time in the military. So many terrible things he gets reminded of. So many times where he should've died. 

"Wow. And how old are you, again? Rey's probably said it before, but I'm so forgetful." Rose asks. She smiles at her comment and waits for an answer, leaning a little closer to hear what he says thanks to how loud the crowd of people are. Kylo licks his bottom lip. 

"Twenty-five." He states. Finn raises his eyebrows and scratches at the back of his head, looking down at the table. Everyone knows how awkward this is, but they also want to act like old friends catching up. No one wants to be rude and just sit there. Rey sets her palm down on his thigh and looks around the bar, probably eyeing all the plastic blondes trying to take her man. She's a very jealous girlfriend. 

"Wow. Well, I'm Rose." She offers her hand for him to shake, so he gently takes it, showing a smile so he seems somewhat normal. Finn peaks his head around the corner of the booth as if he's looking for a waiter. 

Rey rubs her hand on his thigh and watches him glance around the bar with mostly disgust, but also a little bit of curiosity. He only gets out of the apartment to shop at grocery stores and other common shops, never to hang out with friends. Probably because he doesn't really have any friends. He does occasionally take Rey on dates, but those are out in secluded spots, not public. Never public. 

"So, Finn, what's your major?" Kylo asks, knowing they're all college buddies. Matter of fact, Rey's the only one who isn't living in a dorm out of the three of them. All thanks to Kylo. 

"Engineering. Yeah, I want to build ships." He seemed so happy to get asked this question, like nobody ever asked him. He nods and smiles in a nerdy way. Rose looks over at him and grins. They have been dating for six or seven months, according to Rey. Kylo doesn't really care. 

"Tell him about your idea!" Rey shouts. She looks as if she didn't mean to be so loud, but it's hardly loud compared to the overall noise. Kylo watches as Rey, Finn, and Rose all look so friendly, happy. It's like he's on the outside looking in on some friends. Finn lights up, blushing some, and shakes his head. 

"No, he wouldn't want to hear my lame ideas." He tries to dull down all the attention he's getting, even though he probably loves getting recognized more than Kylo. Rey removes her hand from Kylo's thigh and lays both her forearms down on the table horizontally. Rose is seated facing Finn now, eager to hear him talk about whatever this grand idea is. Kylo could not feel more left out, but it isn't tearing him up as bad as he thought it would. 

"Fine. I was just thinking about crafting some type of mix between a plane and a ship. Something that could float in the sea and be able to fly in the sky. But now that I'm saying it aloud, it sounds dumb." He chuckles and Rose pushes his shoulder lightly. 

"Babe, you know it's a good idea. Don't be shy." She says. Kylo nods. 

"No, it sounds cool. I'd like to see that one day." Kylo Ren says. He hates that he's agreeing with him of all people, but it sounds pretty interesting. Rey nods with Kylo. Finn seems to love being in the spotlight, like every time the three of them hang out they all discuss his life and his ideas. Rose is supportive and Rey is encouraging. It fits them. Kylo is just a tag along for this night. 

"What do you like to do for fun, Kylo?" Rose asked. He snapped out of his zoning out and looked at her, a little surprised she's making more conversation with him than anyone. 

"I uh, I've always liked fighting for what's right, but after the military I mostly enjoy walking around in the outdoors." He states, trying to relax his shoulders and feel welcome in the group. Rey smiles at him like he's her favorite person. Finn avoids eye contact with Kylo and Rey, looking off into the crowded space. 

"I like spending time in nature, too." Rose says. Everyone can tell she's trying to make this work. She doesn't seem too interested, but she is trying to make Kylo Ren feel included. Rey smiles at her and waits for something else to come up to fill the emptiness of the booth. Kylo thinks if he didn't come along this time what conversations they'd be having. Probably more about Finn's master idea, or how much they all hate this one professor they all have. He feels his head drop, looking into his lap. 

"I'm going to use the men's room. Be right back." Kylo says before anyone can say anything to make him stay in the booth of awkwardness.

He scoots out and stands up, walking through some hoard of girls. Rey watches as he strides off, feeling some kind of sad. She knows how he tends to freeze up in social situations and get in his head, overthinking almost everything. She just really wanted this to work. She wanted her friends to love her boyfriend just as much as she did, or near as much. Rey scratched her jaw nonchalantly and looked between Rose and Finn, waiting for them to say something. 

"He seems nice." Rose states. 

"Yeah, more like rude." Finn mumbles. Rose slaps his arm and silently scolds him with her facial expressions. Rey sits up and furrows her brows, confused as to thinking they did like him. 

"What?" She inquires. Finn shrugs and looks around the corner, seeing if Kylo was there watching them from afar. He turns back to Rey, leaning in close. 

"He acts like he'd rather be back on another tour than be forced to sit and hear you two talk about me." He says like it's a fact. Rey frowns. That's probably true. She did force him to come along with her. She didn't even let him pick out what he would wear, thinking she could make him look representable and nice if she picked out the outfit. Maybe she's insanely controlling. Kylo never said anything bad about it. She feels horrible now. 

She looks up and sees him casually walking through the flooded room of her fellow college students. He looks mostly uncomfortable and a little tired. Rey turns back to Rose and Finn, silently asking them if she could leave with her eyes. They both nod. 

Rey scoots out of the booth and stands abruptly, taking long strides to meet Kylo halfway through the crowd of dancing people. Was this a club? Rey didn't care, she just wanted to leave and make it up to Kylo. He looked confused. She took his arm and guided both of them to the entrance of the bar (club?). He kept looking back at the booth and then to Rey. 

"What are you doing? What about your friends?" He asks, his voice questioning and deep. Rey turned to face him, her frown still printed on her face. 

"I know you don't want to be here. It's fine, let's go back home." She says, tugging his hand, but he won't move. Now he feels bad. Kylo knows that she wanted him to meet her friends and be nice. He screwed up somehow because now she's dragging him out of the bar. He wants to go back now, make it all better. 

"No, let's go back to the booth. I like your friends." Kylo states. Rey shakes her head and begins to walk out the bar, holding the door open for him. Kylo Ren shrugs and willingly follows her out of the doors into the open, greeted by a calm breeze and dark blue sky. Rey stands defeated, a pout on her face, almost like she feels bad for leaving but she couldn't stay. She falls into Kylo's chest and wraps her arms around him tightly. He looks down at her, only seeing her head, and rests his hands on the small of her back. 

"I'm sorry, Rey. I just don't know how to be... A person, really. They should give out handbooks or something." Kylo starts. He looks down at her as she pulls off of him and looks at him with a smile, a cute grin. Rey giggles and he gets a beautiful sight of her laughing face: her dimples, ivory teeth, crinkled eyes. It makes his heart melt. 

"How about this, I'll take you for a walk around the city and we can do whatever else you want." He suggests. Rey gasps and opens her mouth like he gave her just what she asked for on Christmas morning. She nods and loops her arm through his, starting to walk neatly tucked at his side. 

They talked for hours, pointing out tall buildings and gazing into bakery windows, but no matter what glorious sights they saw, nothing could compare to her astonished face gazing onto them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me why this is actually cute ??


End file.
